Emma Mickaelson: apprenez moi a vivre
by Margaret Black S
Summary: Tome 1. Emma retrouve la trace de sa famille la ou tout a commencer, Mystic Falls petite ville ou elle est née il y a de cela 1000 ans. Elle espère enfin trouver un sens a sa vie et certaines personnes compte bien l'aider. C'est sa ou mourir de toute façon personne a rien perdre.
1. Prologue

Prologue

P.D.V :Emma

Bonjour, moi c'est Emma Mickaelson, je suis une petite blonde au yeux vert clair.

Ma mère m'a fait fuir loin de mes frères après la mort de mon jumeau, elle me répéter sans cesse que c'était pour mon bien qu'il fallait me protéger parce que depuis ma transformation en vampire j'étais l'arme fatale contre tous les êtres surnaturelles, pourquoi ? Me direz vous. C'est très simple je vous l'explique je suis un loup-garous, sorcière et vampire . Normalement les pouvoir d'une sorcières sont perdus quand elle devient vampire mais j'ai réussi a tous les conserver et même les amplifié avec le temps, ce qui fait de moi la sorcière la plus puissante du monde.

Je vais a Mystic Falls pour porter un message a mes frères et a ma sœur, leur morts imminentes. Car oui j'ai décider de les porter dans la mort avec moi, au début j'étais contre et je disais qu'Henrik le serait aussi, mais Finn m'a un jour dit que c'était contre nature et qu'il espérait qu'une choses en ce monde, mourir, que ce n'étais une vie pour personnes et que l'on retrouverait tous nos proches dans l'autre monde.

Puis les sorcières et les loup-garous s'étaient alliées pour m'enfermais a jamais pour que je ne puisse jamais être manipulées, dans ma fuite j'ai entendue que dans je pourrais ressuscité une personne 1000 ans après sa mort alors plus qu'un mois le jours de notre anniversaires je pourrait le ramener.

Ma voiture arriva en ville le chauffeur gara la voiture devant un bar restaurant, le Mystic Grill, les gens me dévisagèrent un instant puis je décidais d'aller boire un verre alors j'entrais dans le Bar d'un pas fluide. Au bar un fille ressemblant a Tatia Petrova parler avec le serveur, elle me regarda et je fis tout pour ne as montrer mon étonnement. Un homme au cheveux mi-long noir corbeau avec des yeux bleu très clair tout de noir vêtu avait une aura de vampire comme le sosie de Tatia, Je m'assis donc a coté de lui.

« Bonjour, dis-je, moi c'est Emma mais on peut m'appeler Em.

.Moi c'est Damon, me répondit l'inconnu. Tu es nouvelle ici ?

.Pas vraiment, j'ai habiter ici il y a longtemps.

.Moi je suis un vampire, me chuchota t-il a l'oreille, et toi tu es quoi ?

.C'est un secret, mais tu le seras bien assez tôt, éludais-je.

Le serveur qui avais écouter se présenta :

.Salut moi c'est Matt, j'ai écouter votre conversation tu as un endroit ou habiter ? Me demanda t-il.

.Oui , je vais aller au manoir Mickaelson.

.Tu les connais ? demanda Damon et trois fille derrière lui.

.Oui et non, mais ils vont êtres content de me voir,fis-je sarcastique. Et vous?

.Je suis sortis avec Rebekah mais a cause d'elle et Klaus, on a fait un accident avec Elena ,dit Matt en montrant le sosie de Tatia,notre voiture a foncer dans la rivière et sa la tuer, alors on a rompus.

.Klaus a asservi mon petit-ami et il dit m'aimer, dit un blonde. En fait moi c'est Caroline.

.En gros vous avez tous plus ou moins des problème avec les Mickaelson,dis-je.

.Exactement, dirent-ils tous en même temps.

Au même moment la porte du bar s'ouvrit sur ma sœur et Kol qui se disputait suivis de Nik et Elijah qui discutaient. Nik vint vers nous me toisa et se retourna vers Caroline :

.Bonjour Love, dit-il,toi qui sais tout les potin a qui est la limousine dehors ?

.Elle est a moi Klaus, dis-je avec fierté.

.Et qui êtes vous mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il.

.Tu ne me reconnais pas, dommage moi qui pensait être inoubliable. dis-je avec humour.

.Si tu es une vieille conquête a moi, part loin avant de souffrir. Me menaça t-il.

.Même pas je nous imaginerai ensemble, et puis tu n'est pas mon genre trop animal pour moi. le provoquais-je.

.Qui crois tu êtres pour me parler de la sorte ?

.Finn me disait souvent que tu étais irritable, je pensais pas a ce point. Continuais-je.

.Finn est enfermée dans son cercueil et pour toujours cette fois ci, ce qui ne me dit toujours pas qui tu es, dit Klaus.

.Pourtant, tu aurais pus tuer les autres ou les renfermés dans leur cercueil ? Aurait tu pris enfin conscience de la famille, dis-je.

Il s'énerva et voulu me prendre par le cou mais je lui donna un grand anévrisme qui le fit se tordre de douleur au sol, tous se tournèrent alors vers une fille métisse.

.Bonnie arrête ça ,supplia Klaus.

.Ce n'est pas moi je vous le jure,dit-elle.

.Non c'est moi, dis-je.

.Faudrait sortir les gars, dit Matt.

Je sortis du bar suivis de Klaus, encore sonné, avec toute la famille je leur montrèrent la limousine du doigt, Rebekah ne se fit pas prié mais elle interpella Matt avant d'entrer :

.Matt rejoins moi au manoir ce soir il faut que l'on parle .dit elle.

.Parler de quoi , que tu as essayer de me tuer . répondis-il amer.

.Matt viens, dis-je. C'est pour que tu sois au courant de ce qui se passe et tu racontera a tes amis comme ça. Bon Rebekah tu monte ou je te laisse sur le parking.

.Je ne te connais même pas et tu me parle comme ça, dit elle en montant a ma suite.

On roula lentement vers le manoir pour que Nick se remette de l'anévrisme pleine puissance que je lui avait infligé. On arriva au manoir, je sortis de la voiture et entra dans le manoir pour m'asseoir dans le fauteuil du salon et sortir une bouteille de vodka. Je bu directement au goulot devant Kol qui me regarder étonner je lui tandis alors la bouteille et il but lui aussi et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

J'étais assise en face d'un tableau représentant notre famille, dessus Henrik et moi étions au ciel, sa me fit pleurer qu'il me pense morte j'avais vraiment l'alcool triste.

Elijah prit le tableau et le décrocha puis vint s'asseoir a mes cotés.

.Tu sais Esther nous a dit que tu étais morte Em.

.Co...comment tu as su qui j'étais ? Demandais-je surprise.

.Tu as grandis depuis la dernière fois mais tu reste la même.

.Elijah je suis partis pour vous protéger et je reviens pour vous tuer.

.Emma explique moi ,je ne te comprend pas, me supplia-t-il.

.Quand Nik et Bekah seront descendus .

.C'est bon explique, dit Klaus en entrant dans la pièce.

.Asseyez vous et écouter moi,ordonnais-je.

Rebekah ouvrit a Matt et vint s'asseoir en face a cotés de lui.

"Je m'appelle Emma Mickaelson,je suis la sœur jumelle d' Henrik et Esther vous a sûrement dit que j'étais morte, je sais j'ai vieillis alors que je suis un vampire mais c'est mon cotés sorcières et loup-garous qui fait ça, j'ai appris avec un chasseur de vampire tous ce que je sais en matière de combat. Je suis partit parce que mon sacrifice vous tuerez et qu'il fallait que personne l'apprenne, mais Esther ma convaincu avec Finn de vous tuer et ils sont mort tous les deux, je sais qu'il me faudra mourir alors j'attendrai qu'Henrik revienne a la vie pour notre anniversaire.

.Tu veux vraiment notre mort, pleura Rebekah.

.Non Bex ou tu vas chercher cela,je veux juste que tout s'arrête.

.On dirais un film pourri, dit Kol en sirotant la bouteille de vodka.

.Idiot tu as pas changer, dis je.

Matt me fixa un moment alors je lui tendit une bière que je fis apparaître.

.Comment te faire prendre conscience que tu peux avoir une belle vie si tu le souhaite ?, dit-il après avoir bu la moitié de sa bouteille.

.Je ne peux pas Matt,on ma cacher pendant 950 ans et les 50 dernières années j'ai fui des hordes de sorcières et de loup-garous j'ai le pouvoir de tous les tuer.

.J'ai besoin que tu reste en vie, tous mes amis et ta sœur aussi vont mourir et je tiens trop a eux, si tu veux je peut t'apprendre plein de petit plaisir que tu ne connais pas.

.Dit moi Matt, dit moi comment tu fais, je n'ai connu que la fuite et la peur. Dis-je.

"Apprenez moi a vivre !"


	2. Il faut des amis-partie1

**Bonsoir tout le monde je poste mon Chapitre un avec beaucoup de réticence sur le fait qu'il soit bien j'espère en tout cas que vous ne prendrait pas en compte les fautes qu'il va y avoir(et je sais qu'il y en a déjà dans cet phrase) et que vous aimerait .**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Matt et Rebekah c'etais allié pour redonnez gout a la vie a Emma. Ils avaient essayer les sortis shopping entre sœur, le restaurant en famille, les boites de nuit avec Kol mais rien a faire elle ne voulait pas s'amuser.

Rebekah avait rejoins Matt au Mystic Grill, il était en plein service elle c'était donc mise en salle pour patienter. Matt et elle devaient se retrouver chaque jour pour chercher des idée et comme cela ils essayaient aussi de construire une nouvelle relation. Au bout d'un certain temps Rebekah entendit:

-Hey Rebekah, viens j'ai une idée pour Matt de derrière le comptoir.

- J'arrive mais faut quelle soit bonne cette fois ci. elle avait l'air lassé, fatiguer.

Matt lui servit un bourbon quand elle s'assit au bar . Elle se sentit fixé elle tomba sur les yeux inquiet de Matt, elle esseya de lui sourire mais elle replongea dans son verre ,lui faisant signe de pousuivre la conversation.

- Bon j'ai remarquer que tu la fesait que sortir avec ta famille, il lui faudrait une autre vision que la famille, il faut qu'elle se fasse des amies dans le genre Elena, Caroline...

- Avant de poursuivre je recapitule, tu me conseille toi, un humain, de laisser ma soeur faire mumuse avec mes pires enemis ? S'emporta Rebekah.

- Justement Rebekah, on voudraient te parler avec Elena. dit la voix douce de Caroline derrière Rebekah.

- Matt, je t'emprunte la reserve, sa peut mal finir cet histoire. dit Rebekah.

Elena et Caroline suivirent Rebekah dans la reserve et fermèrent la porte derrière elles. Les trois fille se regardèrent attendant qu'il y'en ai une qui ose prendre la parole. Ce fut Caroline qui prit la parole en essayant de calmer le jeu.

- Rebekah on veut juste ce parler sans combat ni effusion de sang. dit elle.

-Tu sais je comprend, tu ma poussée dans la rivière, c'étais pour ton frère et je ferais de même pour le mien,dit Elena compatissante.

-Je veux pas de ta pitié, Elena , vous m'avez trahis j'ai finis dans un cerceuil . Cria t'elle.

- Nous avions peur pour nous, mais aujourd'hui nous voudrions gagner ton amitié, a toi et ta soeur. Allez faire les boutiques et des soirée filles Caroline.

- Et pourquoi je voudrais faire sa avec vous et vous pardonnez?

- Aucune de nous ne veux mourrir et toi aussi te ne le souhaite pas. Imagine Matt a notre mort. dit Elena.

- S'il vous plait laissez Matt en dehors de ça. supplia t'elle mais on pouvez voir la peine dans ses yeux.

-Tu l'aimes ne le nie pas, c'est notre ami il veut t'aider alors laisse t'aider aussi. dit avec conviction Caroline.

- Les filles j'accepte votre aide mais je ne pardonne pas.

- Quand me pardonnera tu ? demanda Elena.

-Si vous reussissez a faire rire ma soeur demain soir chez moi les filles.

Sur ces mots Rebekah quitta la piece laissant les filles mediter sur ces dernières paroles. Elle passa par le bar, sourit a Matt echangeant quelques mot avec lui et partit rejoindre sa soeur.


	3. Il faut des amis-partie 2

**Hey salut la compagnie. Ce soir ma mère est partit j'en ai profiter pour prendre son ordinateur moi qui en ai pas. Alors c'est décider ce soir je poste.**

* * *

_Chapitre 1/Partie2_

**point de vue Emma:**

J'étais en train de dessiner dans ma chambre, je coucher sur le papiers les trait fin de Nik. Depuis que je suis arrivée mon frère ne m'a pas adresser la parole une seule fois, il ne m'a pas sourit, ni même serrer dans ses bras lui qui étais si proches de moi a l'époque, avec Henrik. Kol lui en revanche avait fait quelques blague sur ma petite taille, Elijah lui étudié dans son bureau toute la journée, et sortait pour se nourrir avec moi, Donc ma seul vrai compagnie Matt et Rebekah qui me faisait sortir tout les jours, je me sentais seule, pas que je ne m'amuse pas , mais l'absence d'Henrik se faisait grandement sentir quand j'etais a coté de mes autres frère.

Rebekah entra dans la pièce suivis d'Elena, Caroline et Klaus:

_- Niklaus, sort de ma chambre toute suite. Je sais que suis juste Caroline et que Comme depuis une semaine tu comptes m'ignorer. dis je en accrochant le dessin de lui sur un mur a coté d'une centaine d'esquisse de lui._

_-Woaw! s'exclama Elena. Tu dessine super bien c'est un talent de famille chez les Mickaelson. _

_- C'est Nik qui m'a apprit quand j'avais cinq ans, j'ai fait que dessiner en mille ans alors j'ai beaucoup de dessin. J'en ai d'autres dans des carton. dis je sans enthousiasme._

_- Bon je vais sortir, dit Klaus, à bientôt sweetheart,Elena, Bekah, Emma..._

_- Tu sais que la maison est a nous ce soir Rebekah._

_- Oui je vire Kol en le menaçant si il le faut. dit il en sortant._

**point de vue Normal:**

Elena c'était assise sur le lit et Caroline sur le sofa, Rebekah montant de grand paquet de bonbon et de chips. Emma continuait de dessiner, elle fis un dessin d' Elena et Caroline souriante. Ces dernières discutées en riant fort, Rebekah charger de cochonneries fit tout pour inclure sa sœur dans la conversation:

_- Hey_ _Emma, tu as eu beaucoup de petit amis en mille ans? demanda Rebekah innocemment._

_- Sa te fait quoi de le savoir, hein? répondit la dites Emma menaçante._

_- On fait une soirée fille, on raconte nos expérience, nos attentes des mecs et nos coups de cœurs en mangeant des bonbons, dit Caroline._

_- Allez , viens t'assoir avec nous, dit Elena, Bonnie arrive bientôt avec Hayley._

_- Je peux vraiment rester avec vous, je vais vous gêner, dit elle._

_- Mais pourquoi croit tu que l'on est dans ta chambre? dit Caroline._

_- Tu as pas répondu a ma question, bouda Rebekah._

_- J'ai eu un seul amant je l'ai transformer, et j'ai du le tuer quand il est devenu fou. _

_- Un en 1000 ans tu es prude, rigola Elena._

Elles continuèrent de parler un moment, Emma avait insérer sa sœur dans son croquis. Elle le mit dans un carton les fille intéresser vinrent fouiller dans d'autres cartons. Caroline sortit un dessin d'Emma du carton:

_- Tu souris sur ton dessin, fit elle remarquait entre deux bonbons. J'aimerais bien le voir ce sourire en vrai. _

_- Si tu es assez patiente, Caroline, tu le verras surement un jour. répondit Emma une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres._

_- Tu te moques de nous, dit Rebekah, pourquoi tu ment Emma tu as pas arrêter de sourire a ce garçon en boite et tu en fait pas a tes propres amis._

_- Je suis heureuse ce soir, dit celle-ci en riant ._

_**point de vue Emma:**_

Oui ce soir j'étais heureuse, pour la première fois depuis un long moment, je ne me sentais plus seule. J'étais en train de manger des bonbons avec des filles qui était la pour moi, d'ailleurs deux filles entrèrent dans ma chambre. Une métisse et et brune aux yeux verts:

_- Bonjour, dit la métisse, moi c'est Bonnie Bennett la sorcières du groupe._

_- Et moi c'est Hayley Marshall une louve des Appalaches._

_- Enchantée, moi c'est Emma Mickaelson._

_- Nous sommes ravis que tu nous ais proposées de faire la fête, dit Bonnie._

Rebekah me fit un clin d'œil, elle avait tout manigancé, je souris et toute les filles me regardèrent bizarrement un étrange chaleur envahit la pièce.

- Bex il c'est passer quoi la ? demandais-je étonnée.

- Tu as souris Emma, avec un peu de chance tu riras un jour au blague de Kol. dit ma sœur.

- C'est impossible de rire a une blague de Kol. dit Elena.

- Je crois bien qu'il est comme sa avec tout le monde, dit Bonnie.

- Bon qu'elle est votre mec en vue? dit Caroline.

- Moi c'est Matt, pas de commentaires. dit rapidement Rebekah.

- Moi c'est compliquer, dit Elena.

- Moi j'aime Tyler, dit Hayley un regard complice avec Caroline.

- Moi j'attends le retour de Jeremy pour faire le point sur notre relation. dit Bonnie.

- Qui est Jeremy ? demandais je.

- Jeremy Gilbert, mon petit frere, dit Elena.

Je me sentis peiner de ne pas avoir mon frere prés de moi mais un crie de Caroline me sortis de ma torpeur.

- Bataille d'oreiller, cria Bonnie en faisant apparaitre dizaine de polochon.

Toute les filles prirent un oreiller et commencèrent a se taper dessus j'en prit un mais ne frappa personne jusqu'à que j'en prennent un dans la tête, les filles ce mirent a rire, tout les oreiller volèrent vers elles, Bonnie les évita avec sa magie mais pas les autres, ce qui me fit mourir de rire. Je fus vite accompagner par un autres rire masculin , sur le pas de la porte se tenait Kol riant aux éclats, il ce prit tout les polochon dessus.

- Kol ! cria Rebekah. Klaus avait promis.

- Oui mais je m'ennuyer alors j'ai décider d'aller me coucher.

En quelques seconde Kol disparus, je mis ma tête a la fenêtre il étais dehors à la porte et ne pouvait pas entrer j'entendis un cris de frustration et quand il me vit à la fenêtre il partit aussitôt.

- Les filles demain on se fait un shopping intensif ? Demanda Caroline.

- On vient, crièrent Bonnie, Elena, Hayley et ma sœur en chœur.

- Emma? demanda Caroline.

- Elle vient, dit Rebekah me coupant la parole, j'ai emprunter la carte de crédit de Klaus pour notre bon plaisir.

- Bon ben si je suis obliger, je viens c'est évident dis je en riant.

* * *

**Bon dans mon Histoire Hayley est tomber amoureuse de Tyler, et Caroline c'est rendu compte qu'elle ne l'aimait pas comme Hayley alors elle a rompus.  
**

** Ensuite elles sont toutes devenus amies. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimer, je mettrai vite la suite. Fin de soirée,et journée shopping.**

**Rewiew s'il vous plait.**


	4. Il faut des amis-partie 3

**C'est sur que The vampire diaries n'est pas a moi, pour l'instant MOUHAHAHAHAHA ! Non je déconne. **

**J'ai étais longue a poster c'est vrai, mais que celui qui n'a jamais pêcher me lance la première pierre.**

* * *

_ Chapitre 1/ partie 3_

_**point de vue Emma:**_

Hayley dut partir après un étrange coup de téléphone, il y avait une urgence apparemment. Cela me parut suspect mais ont continua la soirée sans elle. On se fit une manucure et une pédicure et je dois dire que jamais mes ongles, pieds ou mains, n'avais était aussi beau, préciser que j'ai vécu dans des égouts et des caves ne sert a rien. Bonnie s'endormit et Elena suivit rapidement. Caroline et Rebekah m'aidèrent a ranger la chambre, puis elle allèrent se coucher dans la chambre de celle-ci ou se trouver les filles déjà endormit. Quand je fus sure qu'elles soit couchés, je pris mon carnet de croquis et je les dessiner dormant toutes les une contres les autres. Je sais pas pourquoi je le faisait mais j'aimais ça, les gens dégager plus de sérénité endormit. Bonnie bougea dans son sommeil et ça me fis sursauter, je finis vite mon dessin l'accrochant sur la porte en partant. Je descendis à la cuisine, je me fis chauffer une poche de sang.

Je m'assis au coin du feu que j'avais pris soin d'allumer quand le portes d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Niklaus, je ne le voyait pas mais j'avais reconnue le bruit de sa démarche souple et féline.

**point de vue Omniscient: **

Klaus regarda sa sœur blottit près du feu un sourire triste sur le visage refusant de lâcher les flammes du regard. En tant que frères il eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer fort la laisser pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pour qu'elle puisse oublié ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais il se contenta de la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle brise le silence:

-_ Niklaus, suis je un monstre dont on doit avoir peur et se méfier ? avait elle dit sans lâcher le feu du regard._

_- Non Emma tu n'est pas un monstre, je comprend ton point de vue tu pense que ton calvaire va s'arrêter une fois que tu seras morte, mais regarde ou cela a mener Finn il pourri dans sont cercueil attendant la fin que toi seul peux amener. répondit il en s'asseyant près de sa sœur, il la prit dans ses bras et elle s'y blottit comme si il était la dernière choses qui la retenait sur cette planète._

_- Niklaus, j'avais peur que tu ne m'aime plus ou que tu avais oublier comment me supporter, parce que tu me disais souvent que j'étais insupportable..._

_- Mais nous Emma je t'aimerais et te protégerais toujours, même si je ne te le montre pas. dit il serrant sa sœur plus fort._

Kol passa en vitesse et prit une photo Klaus pesta mais ne fis rien car sa sœur c'étais endormis dans ses bras. A l'étage Rebekah remercia Kol pour la photo et il l'a félicita car elle avait réussit sa sœur avait était heureuse au mois une soirée et demain elle était sur que ce serait une grandes journée, au frais de son frères préféré.

* * *

**Fin de Chapitre assez court. mais je préfère écrire le réveil dans le chapitre deux que je suis en train de taper et sera normalement poster ce weekend. Sinon sa risque d'attendre deux semaines de plus parce comme d'hab mon ordi et mort et je tape chez mon père. ah moins que ma mère parte et que je lui prenne son ordi.**

**J'aimerait bien sinon des commentaires constructif, qui dit ce que vous aimeriez voir dans mon histoires que je regarde si je peux l'adapter a ce que j'ai .**

**Si il y a des fautes et je sais qu'ils y en a PLEIN vous plaignez pas je les vois pas si je les fais. Je recherche d'ailleurs une beta mais je comprend le fonctionnement du site pour les chercher, peut être parce que je parle pas un mot d'anglais.**

**A bientôt.**

**M.B.S.**


	5. Réveil et mauvaise blague ?

**TVD n'est pas a moi et heureusement pour les fans. Désolé de pas avoir posté la semaines dernières pour ceux qui suivent.**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Réveil et mauvaise blague ?

**point de vue Omniscient: **

Emma c'était réveillée à huit heures, contre Klaus dans une chambre qui lui sembla inconnu. Elle ne pouvait bouger sans le réveiller alors sachant très bien que dans une maison de vampire, on l'entendrait, elle chuchota "_ A l'aide je peux pas bouger "_.Son frère, Elijah, vient la sortir des bras de l'hybride endormi qui ne se réveilla pas. Elle descendis a la cuisine ou ses nouvelles amies, fraichement sortis du lit, prenez leurs petit déjeuner. Elle les salua toutes, et leurs dit qu'elle préférée aller à la douche avant de déjeuner et qu'elle ce préparerait rapidement.

**point de vue Emma:**

Je montais rapidement les marches du vieille escalier, et alla a la salle-de-bains attenant à ma chambre, je marchais sur une papiers que je lu rapidement avant de le jeter sur mon bureau, me douchais en vitesse, ne voulant pas faire attendre mes amies trop longtemps, et au moment de choisir mes vêtement, RIEN, le vide interstellaires, je n'avais plus aucun vêtement dans ma chambre et mes vêtement de la veille que j'avais laisser au sol pour aller a la douche avait eux aussi disparus.

- _Kol_, hurlais-je de rage, _ramène ton cul de sale petit c***** que tu es_ _ou je viens te cherchez moi._

Kol arriva suivis de Rebekah et Elijah qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de m'entendre dires des grossièreté.

- _De quoi m'accuse t'on encore cet semaines la naine ?_ s'enquit il. _Tu pourrais faire l'effort de t'habiller la serviette n'est pas seyante sur toi._

_- J'aurais aimée etre en tenue mais comme je l'ai constater il n'y a plus aucun vêtement a moi, les vêtement a Rebekah ne me vont pas et ceux des autres fille non plus, et je suis sur que tu les a fait malencontreusement disparaitre pour de venger de la nuit dernière. _énonçais-je_. _

_- Eh bien, comme tu n'as pas dormis dans ta chambre cet nuit il ce pourrais que quelqu'un ai eu l'idée d'en profité. _répondit il le ton léger_._

_- Rends les moi s'il te plait,_ suppliais je_._

_- Mais va les chercher, _dit il en montrant un tas de vêtement dans la neige par la fenêtre.

- _Quel est ton but, me voir dans le jardin en petite tenue_ ?

- _C'est un début d'idée_. me provoqua Kol.

- _Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je vais les chercher puisque personne n'y va, je présume que vous le saviez et que vous avez laissé faire comme d'habitudes_.

Et Kol, dans un élan de bonté, me tendis des sous vêtement noir, une nuisette transparente et mes escarpins noires préférés haut de quinze bon centimètre. je mis ma tenue et sortis de la chambre, sous le regard de mes frères et Rebekah. En sortant je passait devant Nik qui venait de se réveiller. Une fois en bas je l'entendis demandais a Elijah:

" _Je rêve ou Emma ce balade a moitié nu dans notre maison._

- _Tu ne rêve pas Nik, tu ne rêve pas_. dit Elijah.

- _Si tu dois engueuler quelqu'un c'était l'idée de Kol, on a juste parier qu'elle le ferait pas_. ajouta Rebekah.

-_ Kol fais en sorte que ça n'arrive plus ou je t'arrache la tête._ avait finalement conclu Niklaus retournant dans sa chambre."

Je continuais a marcher dans la maison, Bonnie me dévisagea, Elena s'étouffa avec du café, et Caroline rigola elle avait du être de mèche elle aussi. Kol me suivait de près, je l'entendis glousser, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée tombant nez-a-nez avec les frères Salvatore:

- _Heu salut, ça va ? _dis-je gênée.

_- Bien dit Stefan, _visiblement aussi gêné que moi.

_- Mieux maintenant, _dit Damon en me reluquant_, oh tu est toutes rouges tu vas bien ?_

_- c'est pas tout_, dis je en sortant_,mais je suis occupés._

_- Sexy, _dit Damon_, en montrant mes talons du doigt. Hey ça te dit de boire un verre avec moi ce soir ? Je t'invite._

_- Dans cet tenue je pense pas, _répondis-je en me dirigeant vers le tas de vêtement l'air froid s'abattant sur mes cuisses nue_, mais j'ai des tenues plus convenable._

Je fis léviter le tas jusqu'à ma chambre passant devant lui en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je montais finalement à la suite des habits j'enfilais un leggings prune, avec une robe blanche et des bottes. Quand on frappa a ma porte j'ouvris sur Kol qui me tendis 500 dollars.

- _Tiens je crois que tu les mérite vraiment_. dis il en partant.

- _C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaires avec toi,_ dis je en retournant dans la chambre pour me coiffer.

Je relis le mots que j'avais laisser en allant a la douche:

_Petite sœur, tu n'a plus aucun habits dans ton placard, _

_j'ai parier1000 dollars avec Rebekah et Elijah que tu sortirais pas a moitié nu dehors,_

_prouve leurs qu'ils ont tords et je te donne la moitié, _

_fais semblant de m'engueuler, faut pas qu'ils saches que l'on fait affaires tout les deux. _

_Kol_

* * *

**Eh oui , c'est posté. C'est vraiment cour et bêtes mais c'est pour faire la transactions pour les prochain chapitre. **

**Review s'il vous plais. sinon je tue mon poster de Klaus. Oui, oui je le ferais.**


End file.
